


Eraser

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fate, Ficlet, Karma - Freeform, M/M, Snapshots, Songfic, deals with jay's death a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: A few small snapshots of Louis's life.Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song





	Eraser

"It's presumptive of me to think that my problems are worth wasting your time," Louis says. "It's not like you don't have more important things to worry about." 

Jay is shaking her head at him in a way that he knows well. She'd never let him shrug off his problems before, why would now be any different? "Lou, you know I want to help. I don't want you tip-toeing around me just because I might be dying." 

Louis chokes the tears back down. "But Mum - " 

"No, buts. Now, what is it that they're wanting you to do now?" 

 

\--- 

 

"I know you don't like it, baby, but I'd rather it be me than you," Louis reminds Harry. "You know that. Besides, I'm the one they decided 'looks gay'." 

Harry growls in frustration. "I just – I didn't think they'd let it get this far." 

Louis pulls him into a hug. "I know, baby." 

Harry sighs, enjoying the feel of Louis's arms around him. "I love you." 

Louis smiles and they relax for a few moments.  

"Shouldn’t I be the one comforting you?" Harry asks. 

Louis chuckles, softly. "This is comforting me. Just you. You always make everything better." 

 

\--- 

 

"Remember when you were in _Grease?_ " Jay asks. "I knew you'd be a star." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Mum, none of us could've _imagined_ things would turn out this well." 

"I knew. I just knew," she insists. "You were too much for Doncaster. Too much for London." 

Louis chuckles. "Just because I was a handful - " 

Jay laughs. "Don't argue with your sick mother." 

 

\--- 

 

"How'd I get so lucky?" Louis whispers into Harry's chest. 

"Happened to be taking a wee at the same time, if you recall," Harry replies. 

"We'd fought fate too long, you think?" 

"I never would've fought fate if I'd've known," Harry whispers. "Never." 

 

\--- 

 

"Do you think it's karma?" Louis asks. 

Harry freezes, carefully turning to look at his fiance. "What? Your mum?" 

Louis's eyes are blank, staring at the far wall. "I got too much too fast. Like, too much good stuff. And it all had to even out, right?" 

" _No_ , Louis. That's not – this isn't a _punishment_ or an act of karma. It's just – it happens. It's not fair, but it – it just happens." 

Louis shakes his head. "It's not fair. None of this is fair." 

 

\--- 

 

"You think she'd like it?" Louis whispers. "Like, really?" 

Harry smiles. "I think she'd be so proud of you. So, so proud, Lou. She would've had that radiant smile of hers plastered across her face and she would've wanted to hear about how every single song was written. And she'd tease you about every single reference to me. Yeah, she'd love it, Lou." 

Louis smiles, softly. "I hope so." 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start writing some small songfics daily in order to get my butt writing on a regular basis again. Hopefully this will lead to me updating my long fics more regularly. 
> 
> Obviously, inspired by "Eraser" by Ed Sheeran. Plan to post a fic a day for each song on the divide album. "Castle on the Hill" is a Sterek ficlet and "Dive" is a Ziam ficlet. To be posted tomorrow and Friday. Haven't written beyond that yet :)
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated.


End file.
